Be My Valentine
by TheBoredOne85
Summary: They say that actions speak louder than words, well tonight Miley hoped her actions would help speak for her. *ONESHOT*


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel.**_

_**A.N.- I know it's a little late, but I hope you like this. I've rated it as a 'T' **_

Be My Valentine

"Ugh why are there always mushy romance movies running nonstop this week every year?" Miley asked as she aimlessly flipped through the channels hoping to find something, _anything _to distract her from the coming day.

"Because tomorrow's Valentine's Day, you know that silly." Lilly said grabbing the remote from the angsty brunette's hand and settling on Scooby-Doo. When in doubt, cartoons were always awesome.

"Yeah well I hate Valentine's Day." Miley said, running a hand through her hair.

"No you don't, you just hate that you're single right now, and the constant reminders don't help." Lilly said as she lowered the volume on the TV and turned to face her best friend.

"Yeah, I guess – I don't know. You and Oliver broke up three months ago; don't you wish you had a Valentine?" Miley asked. Truth be told, she was thrilled when Lilly and Oliver broke up because she was in love with Lilly. Of course, Lilly didn't know that- no one did.

"First of all, Oliver and I weren't right together and second of all, the notion of having a valentine is romantic but being in a relationship with someone when you don't work as a couple, even on Valentine's Day isn't right either."

"So your answer is..?" Miley questioned.

"It would be nice to have a Valentine, but I wouldn't want one just to say that I did. I want it to mean something." Lilly said.

"You mean you'd like it if you were in a relationship with someone?"

"Yeah." Lilly said. Miley turned to face the TV once more. Lilly still hadn't moved, and looking at Miley now she got an idea. "Hey Miles, why don't we go out tomorrow? We'll be each other's Valentine."

Miley swallowed hard. Oh, how she would love that. "Really? But I thought you just said-"

"You're my best friend, you're the only exception. So what do you say?"

'_What do I say huh?'_ Miley thought. "Yeah, ok." Miley then took Lilly's hand in hers and stroked the top of it with her thumb. Lilly's eyes followed the movement before looking up into Miley's eyes. "Lillian Truscott, will you be my Valentine?" Miley asked as sincerely as possible.

All Lilly could see was pure emotion in the brunette's eyes and she felt her breath catch as she answered. "Yes, I will."

Miley smiled and kissed Lilly's hand before cuddling into her. Her heart was pounding in her chest and for a moment she was afraid that the blonde would hear it.

Lilly smiled and noticed how Miley hadn't released her hand, not that she minded. They always cuddled and held hands, but both actions were never done together. "So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Lilly asked.

"Don't you worry about anything, I'll handle everything." Miley said. If she was getting a chance to go out with Lilly on Valentine's Day then she was going to make it a night that the both of them would never be able to forget.

"All right…" Lilly said skeptically. "What should I wear?" she asked.

"Something nice, no jeans – but bring some with you just in case." Miley said. Lilly looked at her quizzically.

"Crap is that the time? I've got to go; I have to clean my room in the morning." Lilly said as she untangled herself from Miley and stood up, pulling the brunette with her. Miley walked her to the door and opened it for her all while still holding her hand. "What time should I be ready for tomorrow?"

"I'll call you as soon as I know. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow Lilly." Miley said as she brushed a strand of hair behind Lilly's ear. Lilly swallowed hard as she once again caught the intensity burning in her best friend's eyes as Miley leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek dangerously close to the corner of her mouth. When she pulled back Lilly saw that Miley was blushing. "Goodnight Lilly."

"Goodnight Miley."

Miley closed the door and ran for the stairs. She was completely unaware that her father had witnessed the little exchange between her and Lilly.

'_Well I'll be damned.'_ Robbie Ray thought. He always had a sneaking suspicion that his baby girl felt more than just friendship for Lilly, and seeing what he just had was starting to prove that his suspicions were probably a fact.

* * *

Miley woke at 8am and sloppily put her hair up before running to get it cut. She decided to let it air dry so she could redo it later. Going to the florist now, Miley ordered two dozen red and pink roses that she would pick up a few hours later. Before going home she went to the store to pick out the best chocolate heart she could find; one filled with dark chocolate Godiva truffles and a cute cuddly bear. Sitting in her car now she quickly called for a limo and tracked down the number for the fancy Italian restaurant attached to the bed and breakfast about an hour away. She reserved a room and made reservations, _expensive_ reservations but Miley just couldn't say no when it came to Lilly. Once everything was set, she called Lilly.

"_Hey Miley what's up?"_

"Hey Lil, be ready for seven o'clock ok? And bring pajamas and two changes of clothes just in case."

"_Pajamas? Where are we going?"_

"That my dear, is a surprise but we aren't coming home tonight"

"_All right, let me go tell my mom – what are you wearing?"_

Miley smiled. "I don't know yet but it will be a dress of some kind."

"_Fancy, ok ill think of something then. I'll talk to you later. Bye Miles."_

"Bye Lilly." '_I love you'_ I added silently as I hung up and drove home.

* * *

"Hey bud, where ya been?" Robbie Ray asked as Miley dumped her bags on the couch and went over to the counter to grab some breakfast.

"I got a haircut and I had to run some errands for tonight. I didn't get a chance to tell you but I'm taking Lilly out for Valentine's Day."

Robbie Ray raised his eyebrows as he flipped some French toast onto a plate. "Oh really?" He asked, waiting for more of an explanation.

"Yeah; I used my credit card for everything so when the bill comes don't freak out ok?"

"Darling you're eighteen and the bill comes in your name now but I have to ask, how much did you spend and where are you going?" Robbie asked as he poured a big glass of apple juice and set it in front of Miley along with the French toast he just made.

"Well I got my hair cut, ordered two dozen roses, reserved a limo and made reservations at The Inn By The Sea restaurant and I got a room there. Obviously, dinner is probably going to be a lot but I don't care, I want everything to be perfect for Lilly." Miley said, not realizing what she probably just admitted to her father without actually saying the words.

Robbie Ray was studying her now. There was no question that she was head over heels in love with her blonde haired best friend. "You made reservations at a bed & breakfast?" he asked her in a firm, questioning tone.

Miley swallowed her bite of toast and put her fork down. "Yes." She said timidly.

"Are you trying to seduce Lilly?" Her father asked now.

Miley sipped some juice and her face now resembled a tomato. Staring into her father's eyes she was grateful that he didn't look angry, which prompted her to say what she did next. "Dad I- I'm in love with Lilly and I just want tonight to be perfect. Do you hate me?"

Robbie Ray dropped his fork and ran to hug his daughter. "Gosh baby of course I don't hate you, don't ever think that ok?"

Miley nodded and hugged him back with as much force as she could muster as a few tears fell down her cheeks. "I was afraid; I haven't admitted that to anybody yet."

"Miley you don't ever have to be scared; love is a beautiful thing and no matter what I just want you to be happy, ok?" Robbie said as he wiped her tears away.

"Ok dad, thanks." Miley smiled.

"Bud, this is Lilly we're talking about, couldn't you just have gone to dinner and a movie here? Why are you going all out and maxing out your credit card?" Robbie asked curiously.

"Because _it's Lilly_ dad; we could do the same ol' thing anytime. I want tonight to be special. I have no idea if she feels the same way about me and I honestly don't want to think about that but tonight I want to show her how much she means to me, how beautiful she is and I want her to know that no matter what, I love her." Miley said smiling.

"Your momma would be so proud of you bud." Robbie Ray said as Miley ran to get the chocolate to show her dad. "Gosh you must really love Lilly if you spent $75 on a box of truffles."

Miley laughed. "You have no idea."

"How long?" Robbie Ray asked getting serious now.

"I honestly don't know. I think I've always been in love with her I just didn't realize it until I really thought about it. When you hear people talk about and describe love and how you know you're in love with someone I just knew that for me, everything they described all I would see is Lilly's face in my head."

"You are so grown up Miley." Robbie Ray said, amazed at the woman his daughter was becoming.

"Thanks, I think. Anyway, I'm going to go take a nap before I start to get ready." Miley said as she was getting up.

"Hold on bud, I um, I just have one more thing I want to talk to you about." Robbie Ray said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked nervous and Miley had a sneaky feeling she knew what he wanted to bring up.

"What's up?" Miley asked, silently praying he wouldn't ask or say what he was about to.

"I don't really know how to say this but… shit."

"Dad?"

"Are you planning on having sex Miley?"

Miley's eyes widened and then closed tight. "DAD!" she exclaimed, completely embarrassed. "Eventually." She added quietly.

"Hey it's my parental duty to ask this, as much as I don't want to." He paused. "Miley I know that you're a hormonal teenager and you most likely have urges-"

"Dad can we not talk about my urges!" Miley exclaimed as she was sure drool was dripping down her chin from her open mouth.

"Uh, look let me put it this way. Yes or no; do you want to have sex with Lilly tonight?"

"Oh my god I can't believe you just asked me that." Miley said and then gulped down the rest of her juice. Taking a big breath, she continued. "Yes, ok? It's safe to say that I pretty much want to jump Lilly 24/7 and do things with her that would make a nun douse herself in holy water!" When she realized what she just admitted to her father she clamped a hand over her mouth in shock. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Robbie Ray looked like he was ready to pass out. "Yeah, you did."

"Dad look, I want Lilly, I want her in every way but I would never force my way on her or make any unwanted advances. As hard as it is, I do have self control. Tonight I'm going to tell her the truth that I'm in love with her and try and make it the best date she's ever been on. If we end up sleeping together so be it; it's Lilly and she's the only one I've ever wanted in that way."

"Bud, rushing into a sexual relationship is never good." Robbie Ray said.

"But would it really be rushing? We've known each other for eight years and we know absolutely everything there is to know about one another, well, with the exception of my feelings which after tonight will no longer be secret. If our relationship progresses the only thing we have left to do is, _well_…" Miley said. She was so embarrassed she couldn't wait to get out of the room and away from this conversation.

As much as Robbie Ray Stewart didn't want to admit it, his daughter was right. "I, uh, you got me there bud." he sighed. "It's just, the thought of you having sex, god I don't want to think about it but I guess that if anyone is going to touch you then I'm glad it's Lilly; lord knows that if we were talking about a boy I'd lock you in your room and never let you out."

Miley laughed. "Good to know. Are you ok with this? Really?"

Robbie Ray wrapped her in his arms once more. "Yes. It'll take some getting used to, knowing you could be sexually active but I'm ok because it's Lilly." Pulling away, Robbie Ray pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You're gonna sweep that girl off her feet tonight Mile; she's not gonna know what hit her. She's not going to be able to resist you, I know it."

"How do you know it?" Miley asked.

"Because you're you. Now, go on and take your nap."

"Thanks dad, I love you." Miley said as she walked up the stairs.

"I love you too Miley."

* * *

Five thirty rolled around and Miley was nervously pacing her room trying to decide what to wear. She washed, dried and curled her hair and it was falling perfectly just the way she wanted it to. Going into her closet she grabbed two pairs of skinny jeans; one black and one dark blue along with two tops, underwear and pajamas and threw them into her overnight bag. Looking again she decided on wearing her black sundress with a white jacket over it. Grabbing her heels she gave herself the once over and decided that she was happy with her choice. Grabbing her overnight bag she made her way downstairs.

"Miley your limo's here." Robbie Ray said. "Wow, you look beautiful bud."

Miley smiled. "Thank you daddy."

Robbie Ray got up and hugged his daughter. He had picked up the flowers for her earlier when she was in the shower. He picked them up along with Miley's overnight bag and walked her out to the car.

"Have fun tonight." He said then kissed her forehead.

"I will."

Miley tapped her foot all the way to Lilly's house. She was beyond nervous. "You can do this, it's only Lilly, don't freak out." She said aloud to herself. The car came to a stop and a moment later her door opened.

"Thank you Paul" Miley said to the driver. She had one dozen roses and the teddy bear in her arms as she went to the door to get Lilly.

Heather opened the door. "Hello Miley, wow you look beautiful."

"Thank you." Miley said as she stepped inside the house. Heather noticed the roses and the bear.

"Wow those are beautiful." She said to Miley.

"Thank you. There's more in the limo."

"You got a limo?" Heather asked perplexed. She suddenly realized that this wasn't your typical evening with your best friend.

"Yes, do you mind?" Miley asked, afraid that Heather wouldn't approve.

"No I don't, I just can't believe I didn't see this before. You like my daughter don't you?" Heather asked.

"I love her with all my heart." Miley said quietly avoiding eye contact. "I'm going to tell her tonight."

Before Heather could respond Lilly walked down the stairs with her bag. "Mom was that the doorbell? Is Miley-"

"Lilly, wow you look gorgeous." Miley said looking her up and down, the action not lost on Lilly's mom. Lilly was wearing a red dress that hugged her in all the right places and ended just above her knees and if she were to twirl, the dress would whip around her like a ballerina's.

Lilly blushed when she looked at Miley. "Thanks, and wow Miley you look...-"

Miley laughed nervously. "These are for you." She said as she handed Lilly the flowers and the bear. Lilly was speechless as she closed her eyes and smelled the flowers. When she opened her eyes she stared into Miley's and the brunette stepped closer and placed a kiss on her cheek like she did the night before causing Lilly to shiver.

Heather Truscott noticed the exchange and cleared her throat. "Lilly those are some flowers you've got there. Here, let me go put them in some water." She said as she took them from her. Five minutes later they were sitting in the middle of the counter in an antique vase.

"Are you ready to go?" Miley asked Lilly as she picked up her overnight bag in one hand and took Lilly's hand in the other.

"Yes." Lilly said.

"You girls have a wonderful night. Call me in the morning Lilly to let me know what you're up to."

They said their goodbyes and got into the limo. As soon as she sat down and buckled up, Lilly noticed the other dozen roses and the chocolates. Miley sat down right next to her and hooked her arm into Lilly's.

"Those are for you Lilly." Miley said.

"More? Miley you didn't have to-"

"Yes I did." Miley said as she started to stroke Lilly's arm with her free hand. They say that actions speak louder than words, well tonight Miley hoped her actions would help speak for her.

"I got you a heart, it's in my bag." Lilly said quietly. "It's nothing like what you got me, now I feel bad."

Miley lifted Lilly's chin to look into her eyes. "Hey, I'm sure I'll love it and you didn't have to get me anything; just having you here with me is enough." Miley said as she searched Lilly's eyes. Holding her gaze, Miley mustered as much courage as she could and leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the blonde's lips. When she pulled away Lilly had a dazed look as she touched her lips.

"Where are we going?" Lilly asked after about a minute.

"The Inn By The Sea." Miley said and Lilly's eyes widened.

"There?! Miley, that's a lot of money, you didn't have to-"

"Yes, I did. Lilly I...-"Miley paused and tucked a strand of hair behind Lilly's ear. "I just want tonight to be perfect."

Lilly didn't know what to say. When she looked into Miley's eyes she was certain that the emotion that was hidden in them was love, and thinking back now she realized that this look has always been there and directed at her; only her. Things were starting to click into place; the limo, the flowers and candy, the kisses that started last night, the look in her eyes- every sign pointed towards Miley liking her and what was even more shocking to Lilly was that it didn't bother her. In fact, she realized that sometime over the past month her own feelings shifted to a place that was new. Butterflies had taken up residence in her stomach and she frequently wondered what it would be like to kiss her brunette best friend but she never thought she'd ever get the chance. Tonight however, it seemed like she was possibly going to get her silent wish. Before they knew it the car stopped and the door opened. They were at their destination.

"Have a good night ladies; a car will be here to pick you up tomorrow as scheduled."

"Thank you Paul." Miley said as she handed him a tip. He thanked her and as he drove off Miley and Lilly looked at their surroundings. The building was beautiful and right on the beach. The restaurant was to the left and the entrance to the hotel was directly in front of them.

"Come on." Miley said. Lilly wordlessly took her hand and they walked with their bags to the concierge desk to check in. Once that was all settled they were lead to their suite. It was overlooking the ocean and it had its own personal deck complete with a hot tub. Miley took their bags and set them on the floor next to the oversized bed.

"Miley, this, is this for us?" Lilly asked.

"Yes." Miley said as she wrapped her arms around Lilly's back holding her close. "Are you ready for dinner? You hungry?"

Lilly smiled. "Of course."

Miley laughed and took her hand again leading her out of the room. "Come on."

* * *

The restaurant was small and intimate adorned with candlelit tables and a small dance floor. In the far corner of the room a man was playing piano accompanied by a violinist, a drummer and a bass player. They were led right to their table. Miley pulled out Lilly's chair for her before sitting down herself.

"Good evening ladies, would you like something to drink? A bottle of champagne or sparkling cider perhaps?" the waiter asked. Lilly looked at Miley waiting for her response.

"Would you like some sparkling cider Lilly?" she asked her and Lilly nodded. "Yes, some sparkling cider please." Miley said to the waiter. When he returned he opened the bottle and poured some into the champagne flutes before setting the bottle on ice next to the table.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked.

Miley nodded and Lilly went first. "I'll have the veal marsala please."

"And you miss?"

"I'll have the same please." Miley said and handed their menu's back to him.

Lilly held up her glass to make a toast. "Miley, I don't know what to say except thank you. This is amazing and I can't believe you did all this."

Miley smiled. "You're welcome. Cheers." They clinked their glasses together before taking a sip and setting them down. When the food came they ate in silence.

"Mmm god that was delicious." Lilly said as she set her fork and knife down. Delicious was an understatement; both girls ate everything on their plate.

"Yeah it was. What do you want for dessert?" Miley asked as they looked over the menu. Sure enough, everything on it had a romantic theme and was meant to be shared.

"How about the exploding chocolate heart for two?" Lilly suggested.

"Yeah that sounds awesome." Miley said. When the waiter came back they told him what they wanted and then finished the rest of the cider. Lilly looked over to the dance floor. Miley smiled. "Would you like to dance?"

"Yes." Lilly said and Miley stood and took Lilly's hand leading her to the dance floor. There were four other coupled dancing and as soon as they stepped out onto the floor the music changed to a slower, more romantic melody. Miley blushed as she wrapped her arms around Lilly and pulled her as close as possible. Lilly rested her head on Miley shoulder as they began to sway to the music. When the song ended Lilly looked up into Miley's eyes and shuddered at the raw emotion she saw in them. Boldly, Lilly leaned forward and captured Miley's lips with her own. Miley closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss and all too soon it began to heat up. Miley licked at Lilly's bottom lip and was immediately granted entrance and she moaned when their tongues brushed together. Pretty soon air became an issue and Miley pulled away smiling.

"Tonight is wonderful Miley,I can't believe you did all of this and with such little time." Lilly said.

"I had plenty of time Lil, and it's all for you." Miley said and then leaned in to kiss Lilly once more fearing that she would never again get the chance to when she revealed what she was about to.

"Why?" Lilly questioned.

Miley took in a deep breath. "Because, I love you."

Lilly stared at her and searched her eyes. They were full of unshed tears. "What?" Lilly questioned, afraid that she didn't hear right.

"I'm in love with you Lilly." Miley said.

"Oh Miley." was all Lilly managed to say before she passionately kissed Miley once more. Stars exploded behind her eyelids and Miley was almost certain that her knees would give out at any moment.

"Lil?" Miley said in a questioning tone.

"I love you too Miley. I don't know when it changed, but it did- I love you." Lilly said. Her face was flushed as she looked back to the table. "Our dessert's ready."

Miley laughed as they walked back to the table. They fed each other and never broke eye contact the entire time. When they were finished Miley paid the bill and they went for a walk on the boardwalk.

* * *

"So, how long have you been in love with me?" Lilly asked as she leaned against the railing.

"I always have been. Every time I think of love or anything romantic you pop into my head, you always have." Miley said as she took Lilly's hand and placed it over her heart. "You're in my heart Lilly; deep in there and I was so afraid to tell you the truth that I just held it in."

"That must have been hard." Lilly said.

"God you don't even know. Last night when you suggested we go out today I thought I was going to pass out because, Lilly I love you _so_ much that I didn't know what to do or how to act. God, I hope you don't think I'm a weirdo but I had to jump at the chance." Miley said as she stroked Lilly's palm.

"Jump at the chance?"

"To be with you- to show you how much you mean to me and how much I love you. I had absolutely no idea if you felt the same way and I was terrified that you didn't but I just had to take a chance and go all out."

"And if I didn't feel the same way?" Lilly asked boldly.

"Then I still would have done all this, even if it was just to make you feel special, beautiful and loved. Above all else I want you to be happy, and if it that meant not being with me then I would want you to know that I love you with all my heart and soul." Miley said tearing up. "Lil, do you not lo-"

"Shh, god no Miley I was just curious; I love you so much please don't doubt that." Lilly said and then kissed Miley trying to sooth her worries.

Miley kissed back with as much passion as she could muster. Hands started to roam and the kisses were getting sloppy but neither girl really cared.

"Do you want to take this back to our room?" Miley hesitantly asked.

Lilly smirked. "Miley Ray Stewart, are you trying to _seduce_ me?"

Miley swallowed. "Yes. I want you Lilly, I want you so much but I'm not going to force you into anything." Miley paused.

Lilly kissed her and boldly slid her hand underneath Miley's dress and grabbed her bare ass; Miley was wearing a thong. "Shit, ugh" Miley moaned.

"Does that answer your question?" Lilly asked and Miley mindlessly nodded her head. Lilly took her hand and led them back to the room where they quickly removed each other's clothes and slipped into bed. They made love for hours until the sun came up and they lay spent in each other's arms.

"Be my Lilly?" Miley asked.

"Forever Miley, forever." Lilly said as they cuddled together and fell asleep. Thirty-six hours ago Miley never would have guessed that the holiday she came to dread would end up being the one she would come to crave the most. One thing's for sure; this was definitely the Best. Valentine's. Day. Ever.

The End…

* * *

_**Ok so, its crap isn't it? Ah!! Let me know what you think. I might go back and change a few things, I'm not sure. ~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


End file.
